Orkun
Orkun was the merged tribe from Survivor: Cambodia. With the majority of the tribe being dominated by women, imploding alliances caused by disloyalty proved to be the downfall of theirs. The fact that none of the women were trusting enough of each other gave the three males more power than they really should've. This resulted in an all male final despite them being the minority. Their tribe colour was orange. Members *Adam, the only new player to make the Final Tribal Council during Survivor: One World because he was apart of the two dominating pairs. *Carrie, almost guaranteed to make the Final Three during Survivor: Samoa but was voted out by the power couple when the outsider was voted out. *Derrick, apart of the switched Nagarote Alliance but was voted out at the start of the merge when he was made expendable during Survivor: Worlds Apart. *Ellody, who campaigned to vote out one of her alliance members during the early stages of Survivor: Samoa but ended up getting blindsided herself. *Jefra, who constantly switched her allegiances from the Fans Alliance to the Bikal Women's Alliance during Survivor: Caramoan. *Kelley, one of two castaways to accept mutiny during Survivor: Borneo and ended up bettering her position in the game. *Kitty, whose cheery and energetic personality was under appreciated by her tribe, making her the first boot of Survivor: Samoa. *Lacey from Survivor: Vanuatu who showed more allegiance to Louise than the whole of her alliance and was eliminated for relying on her too much. *Louise, a huge threat during Survivor: Vanuatu once she used her two idols and campaigned to stay. *Miles, a member of the strong Nagarote Alliance and finalist of Survivor: Worlds Apart but was deemed underwhelming strategically. *Parvati, who had a real shot of winning Survivor: Borneo until Clara thought she deserved revenge for voting out her ally. *Pierre, who was in a great position during Survivor: Borneo until the mutiny put an abrupt end to his game. *Tyler, a physical threat from Survivor: Worlds Apart who was voted out when in the minority at the switched Escameca tribe. Tribe History On Day 20, the Bayon and Angkor tribes finally merged into the 13 person Orkun tribe. Three distinct alliances which were established throughout the pre-merge. The only four boys left in the game, Adam, Derrick, Pierre and Tyler, the Angkor Women, Ellody, Kitty, Lacey and Miles and the leftover women, Carrie, Ellody, Jefra, Kelley and Louise. Carrie and Kitty appeared to have a good relationship with each other despite being on opposing alliances. Derrick, Tyler and Pierre continued their Final Three deal and promised that no matter what, they would not turn on each other. At the first tribal council, the boys voted for Parvati, the women's alliance of five voted for Ellody but the Angkor Women swung Kelley to their alliance and voted for Adam, making him the first member of the jury. The women's alliances, both from Angkor and the others, continued to have the majority. Carrie and Kitty's bond strengthened, scaring Ellody somewhat. On Day 23, she told the boys to throw their votes to Louise and told Kitty and Carrie that Tyler was their target. However, Ellody rallied the rest of the women to vote out Carrie, telling them she was a flipper, when in fact it was just to have Kitty be more loyal to the Angkor Women. On the same night in a Double Tribal Council, the Angkor Women once again swung Kelley over and voted out Louise to create more power. Ellody, Kitty, Lacey and Miles continued their power trip, bringing in Pierre and Kelley temporarily to gain control over the others. At tribal council, Miles won individual immunity, and the extended alliance of six voted out Parvati shortly followed by Jefra three days later. The Angkor Women seemed to feel that the alliance outlived its purpose and all four women wanted to build individual resumes to get to the end. Kitty and Ellody, as soon as the alliance ended, went up to the three men and made a new majority alliance. The three other women, Kelley, Lacey and Miles, did the exact same thing, but only approached Derrick and Pierre because they were planning on voting out Tyler. When Tyler found out about this, he reminded the boys of their Final Three pact and went with Ellody and Kitty. At tribal council, the three girls voted for Tyler believing he was going home but it was Lacey that was voted out and made the next member of the jury. At this point, Ellody came across as such a large strategic and social threat, having some personal bond with every member of the tribe. Realising Lacey's mistake, Miles and Kelley told the trio of men they wanted to get rid of Ellody. When she didn't win the immunity challenge, the five voted for Ellody. However, she used a Hidden Immunity Idol and with the only two votes that counted, Miles was voted out. Despite being able to stay another three days, the pair couldn't find any cracks in the majority alliance which meant Kitty was the next person voted out. Ellody was now without any allies, voting alone for Pierre at tribal council. Kelley and Pierre wanted to get rid of Ellody once and for all, but Derrick and Tyler voted for Kelley just in case Ellody used an idol. Sure enough, Ellody played her second idol which meant Kelley was the next person voted out. When Ellody couldn't win the final immunity challenge however, the trio of men made her the final member of the jury. True to their word, the three boys made the Final Three. The jury respected the boys loyalty throughout the game and that no amount of convincing would shake them from the end goal. Many felt Pierre was lucky to make it to the end mainly because he didn't really steer the game in any direction. They believed he was a goat and was only brought along as a number, with some even joking that they forgot they could vote for him at tribal council because he was so irrelevant. Tyler's physical strength in challenges was respected, along with his ability to make social bonds. Overall however, Derrick was given praise for his well rounded gameplay and fact he was seen as the ring leader of the trio of men. In the end, Pierre received no votes, Tyler received votes from the Angkor Women but Derrick was given the title of Sole Survivor after earning the majority of votes from Adam, Carrie, Jefra, Kelley, Louise and Parvati. Trivia *Orkun and Vinaka from Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X have the same meaning in their season's host respective languages, both meaning "thank you". *Carrie and Lacey are the only members of Orkun to not be apart of any iterations of the Bayon tribe. *Adam is the only male member of Orkun to be voted out, and furthermore, to be a member of the jury. The other three males comprised the Final Three. Category:Tribe Category:Cambodia Tribes